


It Was an Accident

by DeathByAnarchy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (Y/N) is part of blue team, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Takes Place During Season Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByAnarchy/pseuds/DeathByAnarchy
Summary: Why did Tucker get to be the chosen one? Why did he get to have the cool sword? (Y/N) wanted a turn with it, but Tucker wouldn't let her. She would steal it, one way or another.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It Was an Accident

It had been a rather long and eventful day, at least for Blue Team standards. Tucker ended up falling in a hole and stumbling upon some key. And Church died yet again, but this time it wasn't Caboose's fault. It was an alien. And Tucker's new sword had something to do with the said alien. 

Naturally, that made Tucker a little cocky. _He_ was the chosen one. _He_ got the cool new weapon. And _he_ wasn't letting anyone else play with it. 

So, as it would, that made (Y/N) want the sword all the more. Just to take it for a spin, test it out a little. Have some fun. But Tucker wasn't letting anyone take it from him. 

"Come on Tucker, pleeease?" 

"No way! This sword is mine. I found it fair and square." He slashed in the opposite direction, showing off. 

"Not even for a second?" (Y/N) pleaded. 

"How do I know you'll give it back?"

"I promise I'll give it back after."

"Hmm, you could be lying.."

"Tucker, you know me better than that." Her eyes drifted from Tucker's eyes to the sword, then back up to his eyes again. "Gimme the sword."

"Geez (Y/N), if you want my sword so bad I've got a different one you can play with. Bow chicka bow wow!"

(Y/N) sighed, giving up for now. "I'll get that sword if it’s the last thing I do," she said ominously before walking away, thinking she'd have better luck conversing with the alien, who Caboose had taken to calling "Blarg."

~~~

Hours had passed, the sun sitting low in the sky casting rays onto the ocean that rippled across its waves. It was a rather gorgeous sight. (Y/N) had been sitting out on the beachfront watching the sunset for a while, relaxing after the long day. Today had brought about so many new questions. For example: Since when could bombs talk? And why were they so annoying? Regardless of all of that though, the day's stress seemed to melt off of (Y/N)'s peacock blue suit of armor as the sun rippled across the waters. Peaceful. 

Peaceful until Tucker's voice echoed from a little ways up the beachfront, ruining it. "Hey (Y/N). What are you doing out here? Caboose and I were teaching the alien some English; I think we're making some serious progress."

"Progress? I find that hard to believe," she conveyed to the turquoise soldier who now stood next to her. 

"No, really! We figured out that blarg means yes. But it also means no."

"I don't think that's progress."

Tucker laughed, (Y/N) joining him, then the two fell into a comfortable silence. It was (Y/N) who broke it asking, "You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Like, at this facility or in general?"

"Both, I guess."

"Not really. Just wherever we end up, as long as we stick together as a team, you know?" It wasn't often that Tucker gave such genuine answers to questions. 

"That was really nice."

"What?"

"You're more sentimental than you think." Before Tucker had a chance to ask what that meant, (Y/N) added, "You wanna go for a swim?"

The question caught Tucker off guard. He initially came out here to find (Y/N) and bring her back to where the rest of the team was. Church mentioned something about figuring out what this place was hiding. Sure, he did rather like (Y/N)- she was tons nicer than Tex- but he was nervous. He wasn't used to being nervous. Maybe that meant he liked her a little more than he thought. And maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to fuck things up. 

Which is why he had an excuse. "I mean, that sign over there says no swimming."

(Y/N) was already taking her helmet off. "And since when do you follow the rules?" 

Tucker couldn't really argue with that. Rules were meant to be broken. And so he found himself taking off his helmet too. 

Within a matter of minutes, two sets of blue armor were left on the beach to collect sand in ungodly places while laughter filled the air. It was nice to be able to have fun every once and a while, even if they were technically in a war still. Sure, they may have just found an alien species, and Church may have wanted the two missing members of blue team back as soon as possible, but Church wasn't here. And neither was the alien. And neither were any of the reds. It was just (Y/N) and Tucker, playing in the water like children and enjoying every second of it. 

(Y/N) had dunked underwater. Tucker expected her to come up somewhere around him in a futile attempt to scare him. The sun had set even lower in the sky, making it harder to see under the tides. It was impossible to see exactly where she'd come up. Tucker turned around, now facing the open ocean, figuring it was most likely she'd try to pop up behind him. 

But she didn't. 

The dark-skinned male cocked a smile onto his face. If she wasn't coming up, he'd be going under. So he dunked, and opened his eyes under the waves, scanning around him. Still, (Y/N) wasn't in sight. Just as he resurfaced, worry beginning to set in, and so did equal part of betrayal and relief washed in when he turned around. 

"Hey, Lavernius!" (Y/N) called from the shore, standing next to the unoccupied suits of armor and loose weaponry, soaking wet and without a single care. "I always keep my promises!" She leaned down and reached for the hilt of Tucker's sword. 

"You tricked me!" Tucker yelled back, swimming towards the shore as fast as he could. By the time he got there, (Y/N already had the sword and was messing with it. Though it was just the hilt, as it didn't activate for her like it did for Tucker. Tucker reached for the sword, but (Y/N) pulled away. 

"Come on, I got it fair and square! How do you even use this thing?"

"It only works for me, now give it back!"

Again, (Y/N) pulled back. She stepped away from the other, farther from his reach. "Not until I figure this out!"

"I told you, it's not gonna work for you! I'm the chosen one or some shit."

"Chosen one my ass, I got this. I bet the others were too stupid to figure it out."

Tucker kept reaching, and (Y/N) kept dodging, until eventually, the two managed to do this silly dance in one huge circle, and (Y/N) tripped over the pile of armor. In the scramble to get back up, Tucker had caught up to her and lunged forward one last time with an outstretched hand for the sword hilt. 

And sure enough, he got it. His hand closed around the hilt in a firm grasp, successfully reclaiming the weapon as his own. But there was no celebrating. A silence seemed to envelop the two in a bubble. No longer was there the sound of seagull's songs or waves crashing ashore or the mechanical whir of the place that no one seems to notice until it's gone. The sword had activated upon Tucker's touch. 

(Y/N) looked up from the sword that stuck diagonally into her chest to Tucker's eyes. Tucker had never seen her so scared before, never seen anyone with terror in their eyes like that. 

"No.. No, no, no, no, no! I didn't.. I didn't mean to!"

They always say don't take the knife out of a stab wound in order to keep from bleeding out, but Tucker had panicked. He didn't even think. He had let go as soon as he grabbed it, as soon as the sharp sound of it's activation hit his ears And without him using it, the dual blades of the sword vanished. Her blood dripped freely onto the sand, turning it to a sick sort of mud. The hilt hit the sand as well, and all the sounds of the world seemed to come crashing in at once. The waves more violent, the gulls hungrier. 

"Tucker…"

"Church! Doc! Somebody!" Tucker screamed towards the massive archway entrance to the beach helplessly. ''Anybody!"

"Tucker.."

Tucker continued to scream, tears rolling down his face mixing with the steaks of water from the ocean mere minutes ago. "Goddamnit, Church!"

"Lavernius!"

Tucker whipped his head back to (Y/N), who was still in his arms. Her hands were already covered in dark blood, holding her wound. It had been fatal, he could already tell.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry, I didn't.. I never meant to…"

"Stop. Don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself. I should've listened to you." There were breaks between each short sentence, clearly hard to get any words out at all. 

"It's all my fault."

"Tucker, don't say that."

"It's my fault."

"It's not, Tucker."

"I'm so sorry."

"Win this war for me, okay?"

Tucker couldn't form words. He choked back sobs and cried as he watched the light leaving her eyes. He nodded. 

"And hey, maybe I'll come back as a ghost like Church did." She tried to give a lighthearted laugh to lighten the mood, but ended up coughing up blood and scowled. "Don't wait up for me, Lavernius."

"Please don't leave me…"

"Don't give up. You've got a war to win."

~~~

Church was beyond annoyed. He couldn't trust Tucker with anything. He left Caboose in charge of watching the alien, god forbid, while he went to find and round up the rest of his team. 

He didn't expect to find Tucker alone on the beach in the dark. 

"What the fuck are you doing? I said go find (Y/N) and come right back."

But Tucker didn't answer him. Didn't even look up. Was he..? He wasn't wearing his armor, Church realized. When he saw the two idle suits of armor in the sand and only one of the members of blue team sitting there, he knew something was wrong. **Very** wrong. 

~~~

The funeral was held as soon as they got back to Blood Gulch. Tucker still blamed himself. Still held up hope that (Y/N) had been right, that she might come back as a ghost like Church did. Hell, even Church believed it. If Tex did and if he did, why couldn't (Y/N)? 

Caboose didn't handle the news well either. He visited her grave almost as much as Tucker did. He would sit there and tell her stories from beyond the grave, so when she came back she wouldn't need to be caught up on everything. 

In his bunk at night, every single damned night, Tucker cried and pondered over her words. 

_"Maybe I'll come back as a ghost like Church did."_

And he waited- every day- for her to come back.  
Every. Single. Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally plan for a part two of this, but I do have a couple of ideas if anyone is interested in reading a second part of this!


End file.
